Talk:Asanuma Shōkai
Automatic translation of official history page Babel Fish http://www.asanumashoukai.co.jp/about_us/history.html In English 1871<1871> March shallow swamp calamus good fortune is shallow in Nihonbashi drapery town establishment the swamp store. It becomes the Japanese first photograph material special trade. 1991 image 1874<1874> The Japanese oldest photograph magazine “deviation from shadow evening tale” issue. It becomes shallow the parent of swamp trading company house organ “photograph new information” after. 1992 image 1875<1875> Starting the production and the sale of the Japanese first domestic mount “crimson green mount”. 1877<1877> Establishing the Kyoto branch office 1878<1878> Establishing the Osaka branch office 1884<1884> Starting the production and the sale of domestic drying board “Tokyo drying board” of the Japanese departure. 1889<1889> Effort to establishment of the Japanese first amateur group the “Japanese photograph boundary”. Starting the sale of the photograph machine of European-American each country. 1899<1899> The cinema dog rough, importing the activity camera of kinegurahu. 1900<1900> Exhibiting the original dark box to the 3rd Paris international exhibition. 1998 image 1902<1902> Shallow the swamp store the unlimited partnership it is shallow reorganization to the swamp trading company. Selling “Japanese camera” 3 the kinds for child. 1904<1904> It exhibits to the 4th St. Louis international exhibition. Honorable silver cup receipt. 1906<1906> Tokyo photograph material trade union formation. It is inaugurated as calamus good fortune first union length. 1917<1917> At the time of Tokyo school of fine arts temporary photograph course installation, contributing 108 points such as photograph equipment and material official. Receiving the silver cup and letter of appreciation from the Imperial Household Agency. 1919<1919> The limited partnership it is shallow reorganization to the swamp trading company. 1928<1928> The corporation it is shallow swamp trading company establishment. 1929<1929> It is shallow swamp calamus good fortune passing away. Swamp Osamu is inaugurated as 2nd generation president shallow. 1948<1948> Swamp Osamu one is inaugurated as third generation president shallow. 1978<1978> Swamp good fortune three is inaugurated as fourth generation president shallow. 1980<1980> Takenosuke victory Oka is inaugurated as fifth generation president. 1982<1982> Industrial equipment and material division establishment. 2002<2002> Swamp Isao is inaugurated as sixth generation president shallow. 2007<2007> It agrees to transferring business operations and marketing activity from the cabin industrial corporation. 2008<2008> 髙 wooden Yasuo is inaugurated as seventh generation president. All the above added on Oct. 27, 2010 by U. kulick Date of foundation Please follow this link (already visible in the first footnote) to a June 1901 catalogue by Asanuma showing the words "Established 1867". I'm not saying that this source is more reliable than the current official history page that says 1871, but I think that these two conflicting sources are at least equally relevant. --rebollo_fr 16:13, 29 October 2010 (EDT) :Adrien. I think your addition in the end note is a good one. Camerapdia is at present the prime source for Japanese camera info on the web... I'll have my Asanuma coming (with a Congo lens). Will document next week and upload and then add to the page Dirk 30 October 2010 8:05 (GMT+10)